Resurgence
by D-Ignition
Summary: The first chapter of a new horror series. The crew of Serenity must defend their home from a reaver attack.


WARNING

**Perspective: River**

River's eyes snapped open, suddenly overcome by a strong sense of urgency. The room, or wherever she now found herself, lay in complete darkness.

River tried to stand, but found that she could not move.

A familiar, sickening feeling pushed its way up from her stomach. Her heartbeat increased, pounding inside her chest.

A single notion governed her thoughts. She had to escape.

River struggled in the dark. Her body thrashed violently, trying to break free.

A flurry of memories rushed to the surface. Remnants of the past merged inside an already fragile mind. The fun of playing war games in the lounge with Simon. The uncertainty, as she emerged from her stasis for the first time.

The thrill of running, carefree through the decks brought a smile to her face. It had been a lifetime since she had experienced those feelings. No power in the 'verse could stop young Kaylee, River thought.

Then, she recalled the reaver attack. The hours spent hiding inside Inara's shuttle, while all hell broke loose. The moment that she saved Mal's life, revealed, in all its gut wrenching glory. River sobbed. There was so much blood.

There was, however, no memory of her current situation.

The overriding urge to find her brother formed like a bad taste in the mouth. River took a deep breath. She had experienced these feelings before. At least, they seemed familiar.

The line between reality and dreams had blurred so often, she could no longer tell the difference.

River gasped, as the lights suddenly came to life. She strained to lift her head off the pillow.

The sound of steady footsteps approached. River's eye's widened. There was no way out!

The door slowly opened and a well-dressed man appeared on the other side. His business like attire was a stark contrast to the pale walls that surrounded him.

The gentleman stepped forward, almost regimented in his manner.

River stared in terror, taking note of the bright blue gloves on his hands. This wasn't happening!

She struggled to break free, but realised that she could not move.

The man smiled, and approached the side of the bed. Suddenly, he grabbed River by the throat. River screamed, and broke free from her restraints. She dived from the bed, knocking the man to the floor.

River hit the floor, coming to a halt at the foot of her bed. She checked her bottom lip, dabbing fresh blood onto her fingers.

"River!"

River sat quietly, fascinated by the taste of blood in her mouth. She looked around the room, finding her bearings. It didn't make any sense. She was still aboard Serenity.

River looked up, as Simon rushed to her side. He set down his med kit and pulled out a tissue.

"Are you okay?" he said worriedly.

River pulled herself to her feet. Simon stepped closer, checking the extent of her injuries. River turned her back, unfazed by the little episode.

"You're bleeding." Simon noted.

"It's nothing." River replied.

Simon gently placed a hand on River's face. "Let me take a look at that."

River shrugged off her brother's concern. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching her right now. No matter how good their intentions may be.

Simon cupped his hands around River's face. "River, I need to -"

"I'm okay!" River snapped. "I don't need any help."

Simon watched as River returned to the edge of her bunk. There was nothing else that he could do. He certainly couldn't force the issue.

River stared blankly at the door. A large piece of wood was secured across the framework.

"It's not right. It doesn't belong here." she muttered.

"It's just a precaution." Simon assured.

Simon chuckled to himself. The words seemed unnatural. The confines of the ship were the last place he considered dangerous. It had become a place called home. They could not start a new life elsewhere, without the full wrath of the Alliance bearing down on them.

It had happened so fast. The crazed laughter had pulled him from his sleep.

Mal ordered everyone to stay inside, no questions asked. He didn't care what Simon used, as long as they were sealed in tight.

Before Simon could get a handle on the situation, a reaver came out of nowhere. Without a second thought, he closed the door.

Several hours had passed since that encounter. He could no longer gauge the passage of time. For all he knew, they could be the only survivors. Two wanted fugitives drifting through space.

Simon smiled. He had no idea why he entertained that notion. He had every faith in the captain's ability. It would be okay.

"Everybody will die." River said bluntly.

Simon sighed. "Nobody is going to die. The captain has ordered everyone to stay in their quarters. We'll be safe in here. Nothing can get in."

River shook her head. "There's not enough time! The white rabbit is very upset!" she said cryptically.

Simon looked calmly at his sister. It was of no surprise that he adjusted to her inane ramblings. He had come to trust them over the past few months. At least, the ones that proved valuable in times of crisis.

River clutched her forehead. The reavers' thoughts forced their way into her mind. It was intense, and more than a mentally traumatised girl could handle.

"Make it stop!" she sobbed.

"River, it's okay!" Simon assured. "There's no need to be afraid. It will be over soon. I promise."

River looked at her brother. Despite the uneasy look in his eyes, she could still see the honesty that lay behind.

"You promise?" River asked.

Simon cradled River in his arms. He looked worriedly at the sealed doorway. "I promise mei mei. I promise."

**Perspective: Mal**

Malcolm Reynolds stared down the barrel of his gun. His eyes firmly fixed on the shadow that moved across the fore passage wall

He edged forward. Every muscle in his body ached. Cold sweat ran down the length of his back. No matter how much his body screamed he would not stop. His life, and those on board the ship, depended on it.

The sound of laughter carried throughout the ship. Mal paused. He could no longer ignore the fact the hairs on the back of his neck, were now standing on end.

During the war, he had heard the screams of fallen comrades. It was a daily occurrence, although nothing sent a shiver down his spine more than the sound of Reavers.

The shadow moved out of sight. Mal cursed and lowered his weapon. He had been tracking their movement for the best part of five hours.

They had retired to their bunks after a hellish day. It wasn't every day that reavers dropped onto their doorstep.

He thought they had wiped out every last one of them. They had certainly made a good job of it. He had never seen so much blood on his boat.

However, they had missed a handful. It was a thorn in Mal's side. They were slippery, and unwilling to come out. They had witnessed the strength of their prey, and bided their time. They were smart, perhaps too smart.

Mal snorted. He was surprised that they even had a brain.

Cautiously, Mal moved into the dining area. A sense of de-ja-vu swept over him. He recalled their first experience with reavers. The stubborn will of the Alliance and the search for a mad man. The only noticeable difference, this time, was that he wasn't handcuffed and forced to lead the way.

It was no comfort that he was alone. The presence of a few Alliance soldiers seemed more than welcoming right now. Mal cursed himself for even considering the thought.

Suddenly, he felt the grasp of a hand on his shoulder.

"Gah!" Mal yelled.

Mal swung round, landing a punch on the unseen attacker.

"Gorramit Mal!" came a voice. "Why'd you hit me for?"

Mal looked down at the body sprawled out on the floor. He recognised the beige t-shirt and trousers. He rolled his eyes. It was Jayne.

"What are you doing out here?" Mal said. "I thought I told everyone to stay in their dorms?"

"That you did." Jayne remarked. "'Cept, I ain't missin' out on the opportunity to take out this wúnéug de rén once and for all. No ruttin' way."

Mal grinned. For once, they had something in common. It was an appealing notion. It was about rutting time they inflicted some damage on these bastards. No more running. They deserved it, for sure, Mal thought.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Mal asked. "Check their numbers?"

Jayne shook his head. "No way of tellin'. They ain't coming out much. They like the dark. Tìan xiâo de they got planned. I ain't sticking around to find out."

Mal nodded. "It does seem they like to play cat and mouse. I'm thinkin' we should put a stop to that." he remarked.

Jayne frowned. "What you?-"

Before Jayne could finish the sentence, a single gunshot rang out from below deck.

"What the ruttin' hell was that?!" Jayne hissed.

"I dunno." Mal said. "Best we go take a look."

**Perspective: Zoe**

Zoe Washburne prepared to die. The last bullet had been used to kill an over zealous reaver. Now, she lay helpless and injured, waiting for the others to close in.

They were pissed. She had already reduced their numbers before they got the drop on her. They would not give up without a fight. They were fast, and very powerful. Zoe winced. Her broken arm was a lasting reminder of that fact.

Hurried footsteps approached. Zoe's gaze switched to the balcony. A look of relief crossed her face. The cavalry had arrived.

"Glad you could make it Sir!" Zoe called.

"Hey, don't mention it." Mal said, tossing a spare shotgun in Zoe's direction. "Just don't make a habit of it. Dong ma?"

Zoe smiled softly. "Yes Sir."

"Okay then," Mal declared. "Let's get this over with."

Zoe examined the chamber. It was fully loaded. Jayne held out a hand and pulled her to her feet.

Mal strolled into the centre of the cargo bay. "What have we got here?" he called in mock pleasure. "Looks like you got nowhere to run! Huh?"

The reavers sprinted around the room, dodging the bullets that rained down on them.

Mal looked over to Zoe. "How'd you get them to stay in the one place?"

Zoe smiled. "It seems they'd set up home beneath the decking. They didn't like it when I smoked them out."

Mal grinned. "Well, that's good to hear. Good work Zoe."

"Thank you Sir." Zoe replied.

A barrage of gunfire rang out across the cargo bay. The reavers circled, round and round, like fish in a barrel. Their screams were deafening.

One by one, Mal, Zoe and Jayne gunned them down. Their disfigured bodies crumpled to the floor. Fresh blood oozed from a thousand different places.

"Is that the best you've got?" Jayne gloated.

The final reaver circled the floor. Its legs dragged on the grating, like an injured wolf with nowhere to run.

Mal watched as it disappeared behind a cargo container. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It would be all over in a heartbeat.

Nearby, Jayne placed another clip into Vera. This one was mine, he thought.

Mal raised a hand. "Wait."

Jayne frowned, muttering something under his breath. He didn't like it when the captain told him to hold fire.

Mal moved into position. He pressed his back up against the side of the container. Wherever the reaver had gone, there was no way out. Mal edged closer, priming his gun for attack.

Suddenly, the reaver appeared. Saliva and blood dripped from its jaws. It let out a roar and knocked Mal to the deck.

Mal took aim at the reaver's head. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. A shower of blood covered his face. Eventually, its headless corpse surrendered to gravity.

Mal dragged himself to his feet. "That was too close."

"Did we get all of them?" Jayne asked.

Mal nodded. "It appears to be the case."

Mal turned to his first mate. She looked like hell. Dried blood covered her neck. Her left arm swung idly by her side. "Are you alright?" he inquired.

Zoe nodded. "Wô hâo. It's just a minor fracture."

"Don't matter." Mal replied. "We'll let the good doctor take a look at that. You'll be good as new in no time."

The sound of splintered wood filled the air. A shrill scream quickly followed.

Jayne's eyes lit up. "Wo de ma?!"

Zoe frowned. "It sounds like it came from the doc's room."

**Perspective: Simon and River**

River screamed. The door had smashed into a million pieces. A lone reaver now stood on the other side. River looked into the creature's eyes. Angry thoughts swirled inside her head. She could sense the rage that boiled deep inside.

River gasped, as the reaver crashed through their only line of defence.

Simon threw himself in front of his sister. He picked up a piece of wood and waved it in front of him. The reaver growled, unfazed by the show of defiance.

"Simon?!" River cried.

"It's okay mei mei. I won't let it harm you." Simon assured.

River sobbed. There was no escape.

Suddenly, the reaver lunged forward and grabbed Simon by the throat. He thrashed violently, trying to break free.

"No!" River screamed.

Simon struggled for air. He punched the creature around the head, arms flailing in an act of desperation. The reaver snarled, tightening its grip around his neck.

"River, get out of here!" he choked.

River moved to the back of the room. With unbelievable strength, the reaver lifted Simon off his feet. River curled up into a ball. This wasn't happening! There was nothing that she could do.

Then, she heard the crack of broken bones. River's eyes filled up with tears. She watched as the life drained from Simon's face.

"No!"

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


End file.
